No, gracias
by Intense Sweetness
Summary: Tonta, tonta, tonta. Te odiará, te detestará, jamás querrá salir contigo. No podrás acariciar su piel, ni su cabello, ni mucho menos te dirá el secreto de su fleco perfecto, soy…


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

●**No, gracias**●

* * *

Cuarto para las nueve y yo aquí bebiendo mi humeante late, sentada en esta sucia y rallada banca de la estación, con toda la aparente calma que existe en el mundo; y digo aparente pues nada es más alejado a la realidad, muero de nervios.

Mi jefe inmediato suele quejarse todo el tiempo de eso, de mi apacible manera de llevar la vida, ya parece que lo escucho decir: "Señorita Haruno, si en un mes lograra la misma cantidad de ventas que tazas de café ingeridas por día, ahora la llamaría jefa". Ja y si le contara el numero de copas en una noche de fiesta… en fin, siempre dice bobadas como esa; es decir, ¡Bah! Yo soy feliz con el puesto que tengo, ¿Qué es lo que espera de mí? Soy una linda chica con una ¿Sosiegues?, si creo que así se le llama, el punto es que me viene por naturaleza y debo remarcar que eso, que para mi jefe es "mi peor defecto" para mí es la mejor de mis virtudes, si sin duda lo es; no quisiera por ninguna razón convertirme en una histérica paranoica esclavizadora como lo es él.

"Toca madera Sakura, toca madera" me dije mentalmente y lo hice, toqué la madera.

Qué tontería yo…

—¡Auch! —levanté la mirada colérica, buscando al dueño del enorme zapato que acababa de pisarme.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Gritó un señor obeso mientras intentaba escabullirse entre la multitud y lograr subir al vagón.

Cuando lo vi intentarlo una y otra vez sin éxito, dejé de odiarlo y sentí pena. Pobre, no lo logrará… es muy gordo.

Miré el reloj nuevamente y…

—¿Qué? Oh, no —Como un resorte y por sí solo mi cuerpo se irguió.

Me había quedado enfrascada en uno de mis monólogos internos sin sentido por diez minutos ¿Por diez minutos?, ¿Es real? Yo ya debería estar en la oficina.

Cerré los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, y sacudiendo la cabeza saqué el horrible rostro de mi jefe Kakashi Hatake… bueno siendo objetiva no es horrible, pero si intimidante.

¡Concéntrate, Sakura!

¿Se habrá ido mi pelinegro y no me di cuenta?

—Demonios —Dije derrotada, dejando caer mis hombros.

Inflé mis mejillas, rasqué mi cabeza y con mis pupilas escudriñé aquel lugar repleto de personas que a toda prisa avanzaban frente a mí, tras de mí, a mi lado, al otro, por doquier; tantas y tantas personas, menos él.

¿Por qué tenía que elegir el día de hoy para llegar tarde? Hoy que he decidido por fin acercarme a hablarle.

"Me rindo", pensé después de haber transcurrido casi 10 minutos más, así que decaída di media vuelta directo a mi anden. Y lo vi.

A un paso apresurado avanzaba hacia mí, con esa expresión de seriedad y dureza que le caracteriza, su cabellera negruzca ondeaba con el viento, ese peinado tan… tan… siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo logra hacerlo? Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, era mi momento, mi oportunidad.

Él se acercaba cada vez más y yo decidí caminar en su dirección también, todo tal cual lo había planeado; un choque "accidental", me sostendría de su pecho, apenada diría:

"Oh, lo siento" con rubor en mis mejillas, a lo que él respondería "¿Te encuentras bien?", me sostendría con delicadeza y sonreiría con galanura.

Estaba cerca, a unos pasos y lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran todas y cada una de las mañanas en que lo veía pasar por este lugar; siempre a la misma hora. Siendo ese chico la razón por la que últimamente mis retrasos en el trabajo habían mermado. Pensaba en eso y en lo cerca que ahora nos hallábamos, me vi acariciando su cabello, su rostro, aprendiendo incluso el secreto de su extraño y envidiable peinado. Si, si, si…

—¡Oh! —Mi entrada magistral. Era mi momento. —Lo siento —Levanté el rostro dejando ver una dulce y apenada mirada. Falsa, muy falsa.

—Con permiso —Y me esquivó.

¿Qué? No fue de acuerdo a lo planeado, obviamente.

Le di alcancé apenas, e intenté mantener el paso a su lado.

—Oye, espera. —Pero parecía no escucharme.

Me adelante un poco, colocándome justo frente a él. No escaparás.

—Oye…

—¿Te conozco?, ¿Pasa algo? —Con el entrecejo fruncido me miró y por un instante detuvo su apresurada carrera —Realmente estoy apurado —No parece feliz.

—Lo siento, sólo necesitaba… —No sabía que decir; era claro que no podía confesarle mi amor en una circunstancia así.

—¿Y bien?

—La hora, si eso es ¿Podrías decirme la hora?

No se inmutó ni ante la más coqueta y dulce de mis sonrisas. Dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme reloj de la estación con obviedad, la regresó a mí y juro pude ver una enorme pistola en sus ojos lista para disparar. Sin decir más se dispuso a sacarme vuelta nuevamente.

—Espera, espera… ¡Oh, no!

Y claramente pude sentir cómo junto con la tibieza de mi café siendo derramado sobre su impecable traje gris Oxford, se esparcían y eran absorbidas, dejando únicamente una patética mancha de pena y humillación en su lugar, todas y cada una de mis esperanzas.

—Genial —El hombre de mis sueños no se movió ni un centímetro. Se quedó con la vista gacha concentrado en el enorme manchón café y algunas gotas que aún escurrían por la tela de su saco.

—Yo te limpiaré —Apresurada me quité la mascada y comencé a limpiar el líquido restante.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Te odiará, te detestará, jamás querrá salir contigo. No podrás acariciar su piel, ni su cabello, ni mucho menos te dirá el secreto de su fleco perfecto, soy…

—No, gracias.

—¿Eh? —Con temor le sostuve la mirada, preparada para recibir los insultos que de su bella boca pudiesen salir.

Lo merecía.

—Dije: "no, gracias".

—Yo… lo siento tanto. —Quise ser un avestruz.

Bajé el rostro lo más que pude y cerré los ojos. No, no fue como lo planee.

Y se marchó.

Hice un puchero, y sin darme cuenta un par de traicioneras lagrimillas atravesaron mis mejillas.

"no gracias", aparecían una y otra vez sus frías palabras en mi cabeza. Limpié todo rastro de llanto y con lentitud caminé al vagón.

Entré. Ni siquiera miré si había un lugar desocupado.

Ese sujeto realmente me gustaba ¿Qué sería de mí ahora?, ¿Con qué llenaría ese vacío al esperar mi tren cada mañana?, ¿Qué me motivaría a levantarme cada día? Ya imaginaba mi recibo de pago nuevamente con descuentos por llegar tarde, horas –en realidad minutos, pero extras al fin- extras de trabajo.

Allí iba mi última oportunidad en la vida de ser feliz.

—Gustas sentarte.

Y morí.

—Oh, no. Por favor, aún estoy apenada.

—No, gracias —Ahora sonaba diferente —Insisto, toma asiento. El apenado soy yo. —Se puso de pie extendiendo su mano —Sasuke Uchiha, un placer y una enorme disculpa —Enmudecí.

Y lo hice. Tomé aquel cómodo asiento.

Creo que no, después de todo seguiré sin llegar tarde…

* * *

"Don't forget me"


End file.
